The guardian of the snow queen
by MHWaze
Summary: When the kingdom is falling by the old enemy, Can Elsa help her kingdom? Meet the guardian of the queen who combines science and magic together. Take place five years after the movie. It just sisterly stuff and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hi everyone ! Thank for click to my is my first fanfiction I write and I'm not a native English speaker so if I do something wrong like my grammar or something.I'm so sorry and you can tell me to improve my writing let me know what you think by leaving a you again.

So let's beginnnnnnnnnnnn

The guardian of the snow Queen chapter1

The snow is coming, it's blowing at California right now. At the most luxury villages and the most luxury chateau. The woman with long black hair and deep black eyes with glasses,her outfit is looked like a pop star except the glasses, She looked through her window, deep in thought. ''Professor Waze" she a bit startled "yes, Joan" Joan is a manager with the age of 23 she a small woman with gray eyes and blond hair. She is the right hand and friend of this professor"you have a meeting at the scientist Council at 1p.m. and you also have an interview at 4p.m. ma'am" she sighed "oh I almost forgot that thank Joan. How can I survive without you."she teased her. Joan shakes her head and excuse herself. According to Waze main job is professor of science at university. She also works in the entertainment industry. Yes, that like. She a superstar too. Her schedule is so full like other will expect thank to Joan helped.

In Arendelle, they have a war with Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans of the Southern have attacked the kingdom for a revenge to the queen and take over Arendelle." Your Majesty you must go now" one of the guard shouted"I will not leave my people and hide like a coward"she said while she run fast to the gate and suddenly she felt someone grab her hand"Elsa you need to find some place that safe and got some help we can't fight this alone"

Elsa begins to tear,but she holds it in she must be strong now for her people sake "but Anna, who is going to help us it worse enough that the ruler of the country is a freak and make the kingdom collapsed like this.I failed everyone I failed you and Arendelle .I will become a queen of failure." Anna shook her shoulder"First of all ,you not a freak and not a failure still can fix it" Elsa smiled at her sister how can she survive without her. Suddenly "well, well what a sweet sister here . Oh where are my manner. Good to see you both again Queen Elsa and my ex fiance princess Anna" Hans bowed to both sisters"now come to my business Queen Elsa ,please tell me that you consider to surrender yourself cause as I count you lose your subject a lot .I have mercy enough to let you surrender now and I will not touch your sister." He said with a smirked "In your dream" Elsa said while shoot and Ice blast toward Hans and shouted to her guard to escort Anna for safety when Anna is left. She sends an ice to Hans to her surprise Hans can shield it ,she not understands how he can do that and it reflects to one of her guards suddenly

Someone knocks her out and everything when becomes black.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone me again. Thank you for everyone who review, favorite, follow and read this story.

If you can leave the comment it will mean a lot to me.:)

And I don't own frozen.

"Please welcome professor Whitney Waze." Applause booming around the hall while she steps on the stage and give an interview(a lot of it if you asked) about her new album ,After her long day like today. She always goes to the port it is her favorite spot to see the ship and the sea to clear her head . "Thomas today I want to go to the dock"She said to her personal driver. When she arrived she felt very satisfied and relax . She stared at the sky and deep in thought, but today is not the same she looks around enjoyed her moment of peace. She spot the old man carries an unconscious woman and broke into one of the biggest ship in the dock, it was curious at first and then she feels sorry for the owner of that ship also that poor girl .So she decides to follow them, but wait a minute, Is that her ship? . Oh boy she thinks to herself .she walks closer to see the man carry the woman to one of her sofa and laid her down,she is blond hair with blue dress but a little ruin from a fire or something Waze grab her gun that she keep it hide in the bookshelves and point to the man "freeze and release the woman I mean no harm if you just leave" the man just turn back and grab her gun immediately she stunned for a minute then he said "can you just leave us alone it not your business" she stares at him he not looks like a burglar but why he has to break in her ship and what about that girl who is she"I sorry to say that I can't first this ship that you intrude is mind second I can't not leave this poor girl with you." The man shook his head and charge her ." You are a liar this owner is a professor who allow us to live,who are you? You are the traitor that follows us right? "He said with a very angry face. " Hah , I'm professor Whitney Waze if you ask . What about traitor who are you or you just make a story to rob me." suddenly another voice came and her feet are freezing"I ,Queen Elsa of Arendelle"she said she turned her attention to the man," I order you Kai to explain yourself where am I and who is she." Kai suddenly knelt down"sorry my queen you in California USA ma'am in the ship of the famous superstar and scientist I think he could help us ma'am. And the woman here she said she is Professor Waze but as long as I know the professor is a man ,ma'am." Elsa is in panic how she leave her kingdom like that and how about Anna."Kai where is my sister how dare you do this without asking me."

Kai looks down afraid to look at her"I'm so sorry my queen I don't know about the princess,but last time I see she is safe and if Hans got her I'm sure he will let you know to take advantage of you from that .This is the best solution that I and the council think while your unconscious ma'am.I don't regret that I make you safe and do like the princess order find someone to help us."Elsa still panicked and hugged herself the snowflake flew around her

"What do I do now? I don't know what to do?" Waze still shock for the event in front of her finally she found her voice"Ahem ,if I may say you are the queen with ice magic from Arendelle right? I heard about that, but I think it's just a rumor .She stared at Waze and nodded "who are you?" She sighed with furious "like I said, I'm professor Whitney Waze."

" Professor!" a shouted for the outside"I'm here Nick " Nick he is Waze personal guard(tall and muscular guy with grey hair an eyes) who always forgot her schedule and the clumsiest guard ever."whop professor you make us worries and who are you? She saw Kai grab his pistol and Elsa start to panic,not good she thinks."They are my guess from Norway . Please go tell Thomas to come here to take us home .

"Okay, ma'am " then he left .Kai relived "You are the real professor aren't you? "Kai said with surprise"yes ,why not because I'm a girl ? She makes a face.

Elsa stepped forward"why you help us what do you want?"Waze chuckled"nothing your majesty ,I always help people who need some help. So you still want to come?". She said while motion her to thaw her feet,Elsa stares to Waze her eyes fill with curios and hesitate but, she wave her hand to thaw the woman feet . Finally, she said " yes follow me Kai, thank you professor. Waze curtsy to the queen "we will talk about that at my home .Your Majesty."Then they walk to Waze limousine together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guy me again. Thank you for reading, review , favorite or just click in this story.

TeamArendelle - Thank you, for your advice. I will try my best to improve it. Also, thank you for your compliment ,it means a lot to me.

On to the story.~~~~~

"Welcome home professor"Joan said to her boss while she gets off the car.

" Good evening Joan,Can you tell Maria to prepare the two guest room for me please and set up the dinner for 3 people"

Joan looks surprised even if I'm a famous superstar I not have many guests or friends. If you can say I almost isolated myself alone and focus only my work .Waze thought.

"You have a guest oh okay, I will tell the servant and Maria ma'am."She hurry go fetch the servant.

After dinner Waze said to Elsa"I will escort you to my library.

Please follow me,your majesty."

She motioned the queen to come with her. When they arrived to the library Maria hand them some hot chocolate and cookies.

Waze sat at the couch. " So what your majesty needs my help for?, what's your problem ? And on top of all ,why me? "Kai sat uncomfortably on his chair,he look nervous,When the Queen give him a slide glare.

"I think most of your question I cannot answer that because I don't know too, but my problem is my kingdom are under the attack with Duke and Prince Hans. I don't know where my sister are and what the situation in Arendelle is." The queen said with a frowned.

"so why me? And how can I help you I'm just a scientist and a singer not warrior".Waze said,with confused.

"You a scientist, maybe you will know about her majesty magic and why Hans can shield and reflect her power,So you can help us solve that problem and all of I know you are very kind and very rich, so we don't bother you so much."Kai said on a soft voice nearly a whisper.

Then the temperature dropped round 10 degrees, the young queen began to panic.

So Waze have to safe the situation ,she clear her throat "Ahem ,your majesty if I can tell you not okay with people mention about your power right?"Elsa nodded

" Then I will not mention about your power unless you tell me so,I think first of all we will rescue the princess to here first .You all will live here,so Hans will not get the princess to hostage us and then your majesty will decide what to do next.I promise to you that I will help you until you can win this war ,your majesty"Waze knelt down before the young monarch .

"Rise.I will forever in debt to you .I agree with you,and thank you for understanding me Professor .So now I order you Kai to find about Anna" Elsa use her authority tone to command Kai.

But Waze cut her off. "Your majesty, I have a better plan."Waze smile while her escort them to her laboratory


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:I'm back,Thank you for everyone again who reading ,review,favorite and follow.

Okay if someone seem confuse in this chapter(or in the future) you will see Professor use some of modern things.I have to clarify that professor Waze and Elsa is in different timeline (professor is in the future but how Kai can take Elsa there you will know it later) so it seem modern and high technology by than in the movie.

Ps. sorry if somebody read the first one and I said that Elsa and Waze are in the same timeline .I reconsider it and it not make sense at all ,sorry if I make you confuse

Like someone wonder the relationship between Waze and Elsa,I will said it nothing they like a good friend.

Okay enough with my rambling,On to the story

Again I did not owned Frozen

At laboratory."What is this?"Elsa said she reached her hand to touch it.

"don't touch it. This is my invention "scout bee" Waze pick up the remote control and switch on. The bee flies around the room and their eyes is a camera,it's show on the monitor."wow "Elsa said with wide eyes

"yes ,that amazing right? But it's not over yet,Waze grabs the keyboard " you can key the word and the paper will come out of the bottom of the bee."

Elsa stands motionless,okay ,I think this professor is a real witch,my ability to control over ice and snow seem nothing to this,Elsa thought.

" So what do you think the princess will be."Waze asked the stunned queen.

Elsa still shocks and look closer to the bee .

"I think if the guard is with her, she will go to the north mountain or the village of the rock troll with master Kristoff ma'am." Kai said.

"Okay ,I will let the bees go to each place. Your majesty and master Kai get some rest,it's takes time for a while to go to Arendelle "Waze said.

"What about you?" Elsa asked(finally she can find her voice.)

"Don't worry ,I always do the job till 2am ."Waze ring the bell "Joan can you escort my guest to their room and let Nick guard in front of their room please."

Waze turn to face Elsa "If you want anything ,feel free to asked,Good night ma'am, Waze said.

"Thank you don't have to be formal . Just called me Elsa"She said and smile to another woman.

Then Joan comes to escort her."This way, ma'am,thank you to come and visit professor Waze.I don't think she has a friend .All of her life have only work.I'm so glad that she have some people to talk to, not her invention or robot."She chuckles.

Elsa ,though about it and wonder why that professor is not having friends,she seems kind and friendly,it's kinda weird and her still not trust Waze anyway.

"Come on bee faster find the princess "Waze said while she control the bee to north mountain. Then she recalls that she doesn't know the princess and how she look like .Damn it,Waze thought .

At the village of the rock troll the bee finds something grab him .

"I know you will come professor Waze"One of the rock said .So this thing is a rock troll,a real troll talk to me,What happened to me? ,am I crazy right now ?And how did he know the bee is me,how he know my name,Waze though .

"Don't be afraid professor we mean no harm my magic is sense something about that bee is not natural and we wait for you for so long,is the queen with you? Waze key the word back to them"yes" Why they waiting for me,Waze has curious but decided to shake it off.

"Ah ,that's good . Is she there now? "Waze reply back "no" the troll look in the bee eyes "Can you call her here? Tell her that Grand Pabbies want to talk," she replies "yes,I will tell you again when we are ready."Waze text back,then she rushes to the guest wing.

When she almost to Elsa room,she notice the ice came out around the floor,she heard the scream inside the room.

Nick is sleeping in front of the room,how he can sleep by a loud voice. Waze shakes her head .

She tries to knock, but no one open,the scream is louder now She heard the sobbed.

She decided to break the door but it's frozen shut .She ran back to find the axes and break the walked in the room ,it's had a blizzard in there.

The queen is moving around the bed,seem like she has a nightmare .It's very hard to walk close to her with the strong wind keep pushing her out far from the queen, When she is near enough, she shook her fiercely

"Queen Elsa you have to wake up" Waze shouted through the wind,Elsa screamed "Annaaaaaaaa"

" Annaaaaaaaaa" her breath rapidly and sweat are all of her face.

"shh you safe here it just a nightmare,your majesty"Waze said and rubbed the queen back to soothe her,to her surprise ,she grabs her and holding tight and sobbed into her shoulder."It's not real my queen.I'm here,I'm not going to leave you"

She stops crying and stare at Waze"Elsa" she murmured,

"I beg your pardon,"Waze said with confuse.

"I told you to call me Elsa and I'm sorry to wake you up."

She said with embarrassed."First your ma… El.. Elsa you don't wake me because I didn't sleep yet ."Waze stared at the young queen not sure what to say to her.

"What bothered you, do you want to talk. "She shakes her head"I don't want to talk about it"She said. So Waze decided to change the subject .

"Actually ,someone wants to talk to you, Grand Pabbies that is his name I think."She said to the queen "Oh the troll okay,escort me please." Waze holds Elsa hand but Elsa flinches so Waze let her go. When they arrive to the lab. Waze text back to the troll "We are ready"

The troll grabs the bee"Sorry your majesty to bother you at this time, I got the prophecy to tell you.

"When the kingdom in fire the Savior will come,she will become the left hand of the great snow queen,she will save the queen and the queen heart,but she has to sacrifice herself for success ."

Elsa still thinks the word she heard .Then Waze replies back

"Who is this savior can you tell?"

Grand Pabbies smile.

"You will find her your majesty,professor please take care the queen,she is so important for the kingdom."

Waze text back "I give you my word to take care the queen."

Then Grand Pabbies said"Princess is not here. Your judgement is right, but hurry, she is in danger.

Hope the fate are with you,your majesty"Then he rolled and turn back to the rock.

Waze still confuse so who is this savior. She thinks,but that can wait first we must find the princess.

"Your ma... Elsa we have to find the princess you lead the way to your ice palace please." Waze hand the remote control to her and teach her how to use it.

"Here we are the Ice palace"Elsa said."This is so beautiful and said amazing,Waze said out lound .

"Thank you this palace is something that remind me of my power can do a good thing not a thing that only hurt someone."

Waze frowned how she think less about herself,she the queen by the way."Your not danger and also your power,but now I need you to do something for me."Waze go to her secrets drawer,She grab the bag and key password .she pick the gun and the mirror that fold it small enough to fit in the bag,she hand the mirror to Elsa.

"This is another of my invention the teleport mirror,it will sent you everywhere that you want in a second but it not completely success cause it can sent you there, but it cannot sent you back it's a one way ticket it have to wait for 30 min to use if you want to go back in quickly you have to open it all the time,that is the problem if you open it more than 10 minute the machine will get heat and explode.

I want you to hold it and make it cool untill me get the princess here .Can you do that for me?" Waze asked her,she seem hesitate and panic."If I cannot make it and you can't come back or worse."Waze grabs her shoulder and said"I trust you Elsa. You can do it for princess Anna"

She look at Waze with tear in her eyes"For Anna" She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guy me again thank you for reading my story.

We will find Anna in this chapter and take her back with Elsa at the future at Professor house.

If you have some question feel free to PM me or leave the question at the comment,I know that my story some of it not make sense but I still try to make it in sense so if you have some suggestion I will appreciate it I still new in this writing thing.

Again I not owned Frozen

On the story

* * *

" Are you ready?"Waze said to Elsa, while she holds the mirror. " Are you sure it safe?" She asked the young woman." Nope but life is a risk right?don't worry I have done something like this many times. So are you ready?" Elsa reluctantly nodded.

Then Waze open the machine and jump through the mirror,she feels like something pull hard and her head hurt like it can break in a million piece it's not a good feeling Waze thought. Suddenly Waze landed in Arendeel she feel so nauseous and throw out ". Oh damn my dinner"She murmured. She felt the ice cold breeze attack her face ,oh my I forgot to wear the winter clothes she shake a little, the cold have bothered her so much she grid her teeth and try to walk in the thick snow to the ice palace

She almost to the front gate . She suddenly froze when she hears the screaming

"Well Anna my dear, tell me where is your freak sister she abandons you ,why are you still protect her? The man said.

Waze looks through the hole of the key, She saw the princess(Elsa have show the picture of her) handcuff with the stair and the man grab her face.

" I don't know and If I know I wouldn't tell you Hans." She split to Hans

He slap her face." You will regret this my love" then he turns to talk with his men."Leave her here and don't fed her. "He smirked and leave.

Waze hurry to get hide . Think Waze think how can I help her, there have three soldiers around the princess,Waze take out the gun it is electric gun it not kills but they will knock them out. Okay she takes a deep breath and shot three of them immediately and precise. Anna look surprise Waze hurry to the princess side and bowed. "Your highness, I have sent by the queen to escort you to her."Waze said while she tries to releasing her handcuff.

" How do I know that you not trick me.I have been trick before by that monster."She said with angry face and move her hand badly to free herself, her blood stream down.

Waze knelt down"Princess please you have to believe me we not have much time before those men awake again let me free you first and then you can have all my weapon is that fair?"

Anna think carefully then she said "or I'll chain you here oh no then I don't know where you keep Elsa, okay hand your weapon to me seem fair enough " While Anna keep rambling the man that hide beside the stair rushing with the sword try to harm the princess Waze see it she moves fast at her instinct shield Anna body by her own body the man chop the sword two time at Waze leg and arm she cries out in pain .She holds herself up and kick the man down then she clawed to the man and punch him several times until he unconscious. She breathes rapidly then she sees the princess sat there motionless she rush to the princess.

"Princess are you alright? Did you hurt anywhere "Waze asked why she check around the princess.

"I'm fine ,but you ,you not you bleeding" Anna said . She fights with her though that she can truly trust this woman but she safe me she gets hurt because she safe me.

"Yeah I know now can you stay still I will free you " This time Anna let Waze free her." Okay princess I think I can't walk let alone that stair ,I afraid that I'll slow us down I suggest that you walk down along the pathway and you will ….

''Whoa whoa stop there I will not leave you here beside I still not trust you, if you plan to kill me out there." Anna rises up and offer her hand and help Waze up.

"Princess you are aware that I'm not in that state that capable of kill anyone beside if I want you to die princess why I don't let those guy kill you instead of take that sword for you." Waze said . She tries to steady herself but she failed forward then Anna support her to walk ." Thank you princess'' Then the two of them lead out the ice palace.

Waze offer a hand to let Anna hold her hand.(She has described the way back home to Anna while they walking,she still not believe it but who will the teleport machine? after all)

She seems hesitate a little . Finally, she takes the young woman hand , Waze jump and pull her in.

* * *

Elsa still holds the mirror so tight .It's hotter every minute .she let the ice crawl over suddenly it's shake violently.

Kai look at her with concern." Your majesty are you alright? He asked .

"I think I cannot hold it anymore then the professor and princess come out almost the time that the machine is exploded,Elsa managed to freeze it all and broke it in pieces.

"Anna "She hug her sister tight"I'm sorry so sorry . I don't know that they leave you there.I don't know that Kai take me for the first place."She moans and cry harder.

"shh it okays I understand."Anna soothed her sister.

"who did this to you? ."Elsa point at the mark on Anna wrist and the bruise on her face."Anna told me"She use her big sister voice so Anna know that she had to answer.

"Hans,He caught me at your ice palace .I try to fight and Marshmallow help but he has magic or something I don't know make hi.. him de..destroy .I'm sorry,It all my false"She sobbed.

"No it not "Elsa said "If someone has to blame it is Hans,so Hans did this to you."Anna nodded." That bastard monster.I swear if I met him he will be the ice cube ."Elsa said and make the temperature dropped.

"Hey calm down sis you already safe me from that monster but how do you know that I was there and why you sent someone that I don't know to rescue me.I still don't trust the stranger after Hans propose me to marries and betray me" she continues rambling.

"Ahem your majesty your highness If you don't mind . Can you help me please .I think I have another wound at my leg".Waze point at her leg that soaked with blood(I think the cold trick me so I not notice this wound before Waze thought).

"Oh no professor I'm sorry,I almost forgot you ,can you stand?" Wake shook her head.

"Can you hand that red bag for me please?"Waze said,she still nauseous .Elsa turns to grab it for her but Waze vision is blur. Waze felt someone call her but it like far far away." Professor ! Professor Waze!"


	6. Chapter 6

Professor Waze! Elsa called and try to wake Waze up.

Joan rush into the room."What happen I hear screaming"She breath rapidly.

"She knock out.I think she loose so much blood .Can you help?"Elsa asked.

"Oh god, what happened to her."She rushed to Waze side"Professor can you hear me? Professor!"what did you do to her. "She said with angry . Anna seems angry too

"How dare you talk to my sister like that .Don't you know who she is."Elsa grabs her sister's shoulder and shake her head.

"I don't know who she is and I don't care ,all of I care is professor ,she is my boss and only she can order me."Joan seem to be out of chill then Elsa step forward to stop their argument.

"That it's enough. I'm sorry for what my sister said I know you angry with us, but the priority now is professor life. What do you suggest to do? Called the physician? "Elsa said to calm both girls down. Joan sighed and ignored both sisters and grab the red bag and push the bottom of it ,this robot program Freya is the analysis robot that professor's creates it,then the voice come out of the bag.

"She has bleeding on her left leg, shoulder and broken rib and some minor bruise my advice is to stiches the wound at her leg other injure just take the medicine ,rest 3 days and not move her leg. I will make her wake up ."She gives some ray on Waze body then she groan with pain and still blur.

"Joan can you give morphine for me first .I will close my wound by myself, I think you two,"Waze motion to Elsa and Anna"Should go and rest what I have to do next it the thing that you don't want to see ."Joan hand, morphine to her.

"No, of course not you help me, I want to do something but why you don't go see a doctor."Anna said. Joan loses her control and turn her angry face to Anna

"Seriously? Professor is a superstar how you explain the reporter about that wound and if you stay you cannot help her by the way so stay out of my way. "Joan snapped Anna.

"Hey hey , don't be rude to my guess 's okay ,you can decide what you want ,but I had warned you ."then she takes morphine to stop the pain.

"I think we should do like the professor said Anna we don't know how to do this." Anna frowned ,but she doesn't want to disobey her sister.

"Okay, fine.I will come back later then."then Maria escort them to their room.

"I'm sorry Joan.I know you mean well and loyal to me but they so important than me and I don't want you to be rude by the way."Joan takes her boss hand.

"Professor you are the most important person to me if it not your help ,I will still be a beggar on the street."She said and wiped her tear with her backhand."But now you have to stitches your wound first."Waze grab the tool the stripple that can stich the wound ,Waze takes a deep breath

When it shoots she scream in agony .

* * *

Anna sits on the bed with Elsa."So I want an explained .How do you know her and why she has many things that look like magic and what is a superstar and that Joan how can you let her rude to you ,you are the Queen,the snow queen after all."She asked many questions in one breath.

"Slow down Anna .First I don't know her Kai had reseach someone to help and find the safe place to hide so it is in USA no one here know about me."She said with a bitter .She feel like a coward to leave her kingdom on fire.

Anna take her hand know well that her sister is uncomfortable with this subject.

"If you don't .."Elsa cut her off.

"No it okay so he find that this professor Whittney Waze is very kind ,intelligent with the new technology it not magic if you ask ,and wealthy so she can help and disguise us, it true she help us a lot and volunteer to help you so I don't have to risk at all."Anna still shock with Elsa word she help us even if she not our citizen and she seem loyalty to us."The top of all Grand Pabbies give me a prophecy about the savior that will rescue the kingdom and be the left hand of mind .This savior will safe the heart of the queen so I think Waze is this savior cause she safe you and Kai had confess to me that Grand Pabbies gave him crystal to take me here in the future to Waze"Elsa said.

"Cool ,we're in the future wowww, but me your heart? Wait a minute ,if Waze is your left and who is your right."Anna asked.

"Silly that is you my heart, my right hand, my princess ,my dear sister,my best friend ."Elsa said and hug her sister.

Anna buries her face in her older sister's chest and said

" Awwwwww I love you so much Elsa."Elsa tucks Anna hair and smile ."I love you too my dear sister. "She kiss Anna nose.

The scream is louder and startled the sisters."Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"


	7. Chapter 7

AN/Hi everyone, here we are another chapter . Thank you for you reading this and if you have something to suggest I'll gladly to hear it .

Happy new year ~~~

Again I'm not own any of Frozen.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh" Both sister run fast to Waze room. They open the door and find Waze laid down on the floor breath rapidly, sweat all around her face, Her hand full of blood." What happened? How is she?" Elsa and Anna both asked in unison.

"She's okay now ,the blood has stopped bleeding ,the wound is close, but she needs some rest cause she loses so much blood .I don't know who are you and why professor is so protect you after this ,but she gave me an order to take care you two and don't be rude , so I want to apologize you for my behavior."Joan said with bitter. Elsa raises her hand to stop Joan." It's okay, you don't have to apologize.I understand that it's your work to protect her,Anna give her sister a look "really Elsa "Elsa just rolled her eyes ."I will help you carry her to her room is that okay? "

Joan nodded and scooped Waze up,After they carry Waze in her room Joan said that she will stay with her boss until she wakes up.

Then Elsa and Anna return to the room."Maria said that we have to sleep together cause they don't have much of security. She wants us to stay together if you don't mind."Elsa seem not sure that her sister wants to share room with her.

"silly sure,I don't mind at all.I'm glad that we can share a bed room again"She grinned at her big sister."But what do we now Elsa? We must save Arendelle from that monster,what do we do? and how can we do this" She asked with concerned , also thinks about Kristoff and of course Elsa .

Elsa knows about it with the expression of her sister."You are worried about Kristoff right?"Anna not reply and start to sobbed."Hey shhhh it's okay ,he gonna be okay,he is a strongest ice harvester of the kingdom remembers? And we have Waze and her technology.I'm sure we can save him and Arendelle.

Don't be worries my dear.I promise you we can pass through it together."Elsa soothed her sister since her parents pass away .She has to be like a parent to Anna to guide her ,it is the thing that she should do since then but she can't cause of her power but now she can so she has to do the best for Anna to complete her the thing that her sister lack.

Anna hugged Elsa tigh"I know that you will do anything to save us,that is what I afraid of."

Elsa confused and rub her sister back."What do you mean by that dear?that is what I should do.I'm the queen I have to protect the country and my subject that what I swore to do.

"Anna sniffed"I know but I'm worries that you will get hurt or worse.I have only you on top of all I'm concerned is you not Kristoff.I know he can defense himself but you, you and your kindness mercy that stupid thing you not defense yourself and get hurt .If it not Kai to knock you out before you run in the front row of the battle to protect our castle guard ,you will be injure right now."tear rolled down her cheek. She looks straight to Elsa eyes and it seems confused and guilty to worries her sister."Promise me Elsa that you will defense yourself when it need to, with your power or not."Anna said with a sharp voice but clearly.

Elsa sighed" But Anna you know that I won't use my power in that way beside I'm the queen my duty is to protect the country and that mean I have to risk myself for that."

Anna look at her sister , unbelievable she still refuse to use her power Anna thought." That the point I know that you will do your duty and you do it's perfect, the best queen ever ,but you have to protect yourself too,if anything happened to you how can I do this alone with all of this staff you good at this job not mine . "

she starts to cry harder,Elsa heart is so broken to heard her baby sister cry that hard and fear all over her"Okay Anna I promise shhh it okays I'm not gonna leave you my dear."She soothed her sister until she falls in a deep sleep.

* * *

Waze have a trouble with her nightmare she rolled over her bed suddenly she screamed out loud."Ahhhh "

Joan wakes up alert and ready to attack whoever that intrude in here . When she saw nothing she let out her breath and check of her boss." Another nightmare professor.?"Joan still rubbed her chest to calm herself.

"Yeah same old.I'm fine you don't have to worries. You can go back to sleep." Joan glare at her

"Are you sure professor? Joan asked.

"Yeah why not. I'm sure you exhausted too.I know you watched me sleep and it seems creepy too so I think you should go to your room and get some rest."She suggested her manager before Joan said to protest they hear the sound of foot run fast to door and knock .

"Professor it's me Maria are you awake ma'am there have many reporters and paparazzi all around the house ma'am"Maria said with a rush .

Waze seem snapping back to reality by that and she groans"Thank you Maria I will take care of it in a minute .Joan can you help me get dresses I know that is not you job but in this condition I can't do it by myself and can't let any stylist see me like this."

Joan frowned"I can help you but as long as you know me I'm not the woman that type of fashion leave alone with dress up superstar"She said suddenly the door open and the two sister stepped in the room with their beautiful dressed and ready for the day.

"But we can even if we don't know much about your culture and modern fashion but we know what the fashion make up and the hair thing . Please Waze let us help."Anna said with a puppy dog face.

"Alright then If I'm not bothering you two."

Anna grinned and hop around the room "not at all now I will help you get dressed."Joan shook her head and leave the room to get breakfast to her boss and guest.

Finally,Waze is ready"Thank you your majesty ,your highness she bowed but a little lost of balance.

"Hey sits down first "Anna catch her and dragged her to the chair." Relax Waze you not have to do that all the time you not our servant or citizen of Arendelle by the way why you have many reporter around you house.I know you famous but this is not normal right?"

Waze make a face and said"No it absolutely not since I found your sister the queen I'm not go to work like I used to and before that I have problem with my colleague, so they want to know and I'm like a prey and those reporters are the predators waiting to tear me in pieces.

I have to put on the show and hide all of my bruise and scar to get out of the question that lead to you two . Could you give me a favor?"Elsa nodded."Don't leave the library room and don't go near the window and don't open the door until you sure it was me or Joan.I will let Nick stand in front of library and Maria to look at you and can you can you ... um you know" .Waze stutter and her cheek blush.

"What is it you can tell me."Elsa said with kind and concern voice .

"I want your ice. I have considered that it not melt right? My wound is still sore and hurt I think the ice will help me when I out there and if it not melt so other will not see it'of course if you not mind,I mean I know I shouldn't asked you this…"She still rambling,

When Elsa flip her finger and hand the snowflake. to Waze"Here you are Whit"Elsa giggled.

"Silly you help us a lot if you want something I'm gladly to give it to you just asked,don't hesitate it." Waze blushed " umm thank you your m.."Elsa glares at her oh damn it !that look it not like the queen look or something it looks like the way she uses with Anna when she stubborn the older sister look and it a bit scary.

"Thank you Elsa"Finally Waze said it.

"That better.I don't want to hear another your majesty or highness come from your mouth again at least when we alone okay."Elsa said and padded Waze back.

Suddenly"Professor !"Waze turn around and find the shock look of Maria and Melody( another maid)

"I'm ready to go out ,What going on ? Why you two look like you see a ghost?" She chuckles.

"It worse than that ma'am mister Roger came here with the reporter and some lawyer ma'am "Waze felt dizzy immediately that jerk again what does he want Waze thought'then she grab the jacket and walk out the room .

"Maria do like I said keep both of my guess out of sigh of paparazzi understand."

"yes ma'am"They said and escort Elsa and Anna to library , Elsa asked Maria "Who is this Roger and why Waze seem tense to hear his name"The maid look at each other and said"He is the ex boyfriend of professor and the owner of the famous brand of the watch and came here to sue her and make her get a bad reputation or worse jail."Elsa looks at Anna with concerned.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi me again thank you to everyone who read this story .

This chapter is nothing much but we will know the feeling of Waze and Elsa and Anna(it's not romance of course)

If you have any suggestion I will appreciate it.

For now on enjoy the story.

* * *

Waze walked out to the front door to confront with Roger. "Long time no see dearies."Waze hissed.

"Don't call me that name ever again. What your business said it don't waste my time."Waze said it with impatient.

"Why can I just dropped by to see my love."He smirked and grab Waze chin , she jumps in a startle.

"Don't you dare! Damn it, Roger, what do you want."

He just laughed."You will know it, my dear. "He turns and faces the reporter."That you all know me and professor Waze are now broke up.I will open up to you that this woman is a deceitful" The flashlight from the shutter all over Waze face , he smirks to her and continues."She used me like a stair to her career superstar. If it not for me she is nothing but the nerd lab and now she dump me when she get what she want, that it seem fair to me?"He said and pretend to weep.

Oh boy that a little drama queen, he really got it people love drama scenes and the one who let the tear rolled down first is always win ,Waze thought.

The reporter turns to Waze and raised her hand."Is that true professor Waze we thought you were kind and not be those mean famous people always been."Waze tries hard to keep herself not to burst out.

"and I still be.I'm not the person this man blame me. I admit that firstly I mad in love with him. I will do everything to make him happy but when I saw the real man under that mask the charity rich man, he is nothing more that a selfish reason that I'm broke up with him is he don't want me to accept any job that not involved with his business and If I disobey him he will….will use the violence to m m me."She said with a stutter that remind that bad memory.

"Your little brat! Bitch damn!" he shouted out loud with fierce."I will sue you,he turns to his lawyer. I know you will bring this up but you have no proved my dear "He smirk.

" I know it sound unbelievable but why I have to make this story he intrude my house and said this to my face the lie and fake thing that make him look good ."The reporter murmured and agreement with Waze.

Roger seem out of burst he walks angry and slaps her Waze falling down to the ground "Don't you dare said that to me." And he kicks her several time then his lawyer comes and drags him back to his Waze security run and hurry help her on her feet. She wipes her blood that bleed from her lip.

"oh gosh, ma'am are you alright," Erick said with worries.

"yeah, just a little sore ,sorry for all of that scene now can I excuse. I will order my maid to give you some water ."She said to the reporter and walked back to her house. When she sure that she out of sight she let herself slump to the floor

"Joan please "She cries out. to open the door and let her mistress in.

Joan rush to open the door and let her mistress in.

"Professor what going on. Oh boy, your lip is bleeding." She said and take her wing for support.

Then Elsa hands the ice to stop her bleeding.

"Thank you, Elsa, "she said.

"Are you hurt anywhere else? " Elsa asked with concerned and ignored an annoyed glare of Joan.

"I think my rib is broken, but the ice will help, I guess." then Elsa laid her hand on Waze abdomen she hissed in pain but slowly calm down and relaxed.

"What happened to you. I though you have a lot of bruises already."Elsa said with concern and examine Waze face. "Just my arrogant ex-boyfriend slaps my face and kicks me several but yeah everything has taken care now ."

"Just my arrogant ex-boyfriend slaps my face and kicks me several but yeah everything has taken care now ."

Elsa gasp in horror why the ex- like to do the bad thing(she think about Hans).

"If I see him again he will be the ice sculpture, I promise."

Waze don't understand why Elsa want to do that." Pardon me, but why what you do that. I'm just a stranger for you."

Anna shakes her head."No, you not, Elsa will freeze anyone that harm you like you did to us, you loyal, you kindness and I know that you love us, didn't you see that Elsa does not have an accident about her power her can control it perfect when I not here.I mean she can control her power but like that circumstance and I not there to soothed her but you did, you can thaw her too that mean you sincere and love us besides that man is totally jerk"

Elsa nodded and added."Also, you risk yourself for Anna, please don't think less of yourself I owned you for safe Anna remember ."

Waze weep ."Of course, I love you too you seem like you really care for me and you did not own me anything , other always want to use me, to get the advantage of me or my brain, I mean first of all you came to me for that reason too but when this Roger thing and the reporter you two willing to help me even if it, not your bussiness , but when you're both take care of me. I feel like you are sisters that I never have and it's feel good to know that someone has my back. I know it silly and not proper to said that .I'm Sorry your majesty, your highness I will shut my mouth now."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other seem to get some decision. Finally, Anna said"Of course why not,the way we treat you and the way you treat us it similar to me treat Elsa,but you really too polite and sister doesn't call each other by title."She smiled."

"What do you mean by that"Waze asked?

"I mean I don't have a little sister so there you are, my sis, it don't have to be a blood bond and I know that Elsa doesn't mind with another little sis but I warn you she will bossy you around "Anna winked.

"I don't mind a bit and most glad if you don't mine, are you okay with us be your older sister since you younger than us."

Waze wiped her tear ." of course yes yes yes ."She said Elsa smile and grab Anna hand to hugged Waze in a group hugged Anna cries "sister hugged"

"So now get some rest sis you need to recover okay that a sister order'' Elsa said.

"Can you two stay with me please, I mean I know it not proper to asked you like this, I mean well I don't want to disturb you cause of my nightmare but I don't want to be alone I mean….

"Oh stop there we will be with you okay until you sleep okay? Just shut up and sleep." Elsa said.

Then three of them laid down on the bed and that night the nightmare never lead neithesr of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone sorry for the late update my school stuff is taking me.

So thank you for all the comment the favorite and follower it's mean a lot to me.

so about the age of the character, this chapter Elsa will mention about her coronation so Elsa is 26, Anna is 23,Whitney20

enough for my rambling let enjoyyyyy

* * *

Next morning Waze introduce Elsa and Anna her intern "Elsa Anna this is Mitch, Mitch this Elsa and Anna."They shook their hand."Mitch is my intern he will help me with the project of the medical machine but now the top of all is to take Arendelle back.

If you don't mind Elsa I have to tell him that what we are doing. He just 16 but he is the genius and he will not leave this house until I give permission and to keep every secret, that a deal. "

Elsa nodded. "If you trust him that enough for me. So what your plan?"

Waze turn around to her super computer but she turns a bit fast and forgets that she still hurt her leg."ouch "She yelled.

"That it.I have said to you like one hundred times that you not ready for walk leave alone with work."Elsa said with bossy voice.

"It doesn't look that bad really it just light work you know.I'm not gonna rip the building or something."

Anna makes face."You know it very funny that Elsa convinces you to stop to work,you two so similar ha …" suddenly the snowball hit her face.

"Stop it Anna and seriously Waze you need to rest."

Mitch see it with wide eyes" what that snow came from?"

Elsa panicked she forgot that Mitch is still there.

How reckless I am. she think.

Waze grab her hand to calm down and nodded to her.

"You don't know Mitch? If something you don't know happens what do you do?I not taught you to be the reporter and asked the question. I taught you to be the scientist and .."

Mitch said in unison. "Scientist must find the answer by himself before asked." Waze smile that is her mantra.

"That the first lesson you need to remember, so now you go and check the system please."

Elsa sigh ."I think you will tell him"

Waze smiled and said. "Yeah we need to tell him, he will help us a lot but he needs to find out by himself that the lesson but don't worry he not say anything."

Then she turns back to her computer."About the plan, I have spy all of the castles by the bee, and I have discussed with Kai, to finds the way to communicate to your soldier .

Kai will make sure that still loyal to the royal family, last time I check with Kai it is around 30 soldiers now." Waze said.

"Oh that explain why he always disappear but where is him now."

Waze, turn her smartphone ."He on the way to the soldier camp. He gives me the trust to protect you two but I don't know that the soldier all can trust so I keep some plan to be secret. "Waze said and play with her smartphone.

"I agree with you.I don't know so much of the soldier but 5 years ago when my power reveals some of them cooperate with that Duke."

Waze nodded in understanding. "That the reason, okay now I have a setting smartphone that can't intercept and can't locate us , even if I know you enemies can't do such a thing.

But it can use where ever the other phone are. I give another one to Kai so we can communicate with him, but he don't know how to use it and it not have time to teach him so I have to set the receive called by his finger touch. Now let see "Waze ring to Kai.

Suddenly he responds the video called "Hello Miss Waze, How the queen and princess. "Kai asked he is in somewhere that dark and has a lot of snow.

"We find don't worries what about you and the mission," Elsa asked.

"I'm glad to hear that your majesty. I just arrive at the camp like professor told me, ma'am"

Waze nodded "Okay Kai if you got something you had to tell us immediately and be careful." Elsa said before to end the called.

"So what your real plan Waze."Elsa still curious with the plan.

"Since I spy around your castle and the blueprint that you gave to me.I see that your private garden is the area that no soldier around. I will go in that way and put the anesthesia poison gas to get all of the castle sleeping, then your soldier will come and arrest them to the dungeon before they wake up. So you do not risk at all but I still don't get about Hans.

Why he can prevent your power by that shield, it worries me, Is he can prevent from poison or not. I still find the way but I do not see the structure inside so it hard to figure it out."Waze, turn the book rapidly to find the answer.

Elsa looks away she rub her chin."You don't have to worries about that I will fight with him."Elsa said firmly.

"Elsa what does it mean. If he can conquer your power what do you have to stop him"Anna said?

"We have to fight for this Anna that why I have my power to protect our kingdom. Don't argue with me, this is my final Anna"

Waze shake her head and Anna just stared at her sister.

"So if you all agree with the plan we were begin next week, before the night that he will coronation"

Waze takes Anna hand at her right and Waze at her left. "We will conquer this fight I believe in you both"

Then she pulled them to a hugged.

"Don't worry as queen I give you a promise, everything will be fine." She said to both girls.

* * *

The day of the mission is come closer everyone got nervous.

"Professor I finished all the anesthesia poison, and I checked all the soldier mask that we setting GPS and the camera especially remote control ma'am," Mitch said.

He had work hard in this week to check everything.

"Good job Mitch and how about the teleport machine the one that I spare?." Waze asked since Mitch is good at mechanic so he said that he can fix it.

"Oh yeah about that I found the solution that why its heat, the metal that you use is not stable so I have to change I already fixed it and professor I think I know who your guest is .I'm glad that you help her and her kingdom but will you think it wise, we don't know her besides her power it something unnatural." Mitch looked at Waze full of question.

"Thank you and you do a great job, but that it nothing in your concern." She patted his back and walk out to Elsa room to give her a detail of tomorrow, she banging on the door.

"Come in." Waze opens the door and steps inside.

"Hey good morning, how are your sleeping," Waze asked while she sat at the end of the bed.

" Yeah is quite good except for this red head rolled over me all night," Elsa said and point to Anna.

Anna stuck out her tongue and Elsa make a snowball to her face and laugh out loud.

"That very mature your majesty "Anna reply.

"Okayyyy stop the fight now please, um I'm not want to make my lab coat…" then the snow come hit Waze body and face "….wet" Elsa and Anna burst out a laugh.

"You have to get used to it, the sister of Elsa have to." Anna pointed out.

"Okayyy funny hahaha "Waze make a plane tone." so you two find good, now come to the business

I want to tell you that everything is on set. I want to know that Elsa will come or not but my suggestion is no." Waze, use her formal tone in this situation so Elsa will know that she serious now.

"I understand that you mean well but it my kingdom and I will protect it with my life," Elsa said firmly.

Anna stands up and took Elsa hand" If that is your decision, I will come with you," Anna said.

"No you can't, I won't let you go absolutely it not safe for you. "Elsa said.

"So do you. Elsa, you don't think that I will stay here when you go out there to fight with that bastard, this is my kingdom too." Anna said.

"That the point Anna. If something happened to me you are the last line to the throne, the only hope for Arendelle. You have to be strong and courage dear sister." Anna wiped. Waze bowed to her and knee down.

" I, professor Whitney Waze swore to you, princess Anna of Arendelle that I will protect and prevent any harm that will cost queen Elsa of Arendelle with my life."

Anna and Elsa looked in shocked and appreciate for her loyalty.

"Thank you, Waze.I appreciate what you do but I can't accept yours swore you have to protect yourself too remember both of you, just keep an eye on her. I know that I have to obey you not because of you are my queen but you is my big sister, But I still worry. "Anna said.

Waze, swear it to herself any way she will not let anything happen to this sibling.

"I know sis, you will be fine and don't worries we have Waze and her toy remember." Anna giggled and pulled two of them in a big hugged.

* * *

In Arendelle."Sir, we got a news, the spy that we sent in traitor camp. They have an order to move in the city tomorrow and that ice witch will return. She has a supporter and very powerful one sir." one of the guards said.

"Well if she wants to die I will give her and what about that supporter, who is it? The spy has said that she is a witch from the unknown land. But we still not sure about her sir, but she totally powerful with her cursed and her magic, no one had seen it before sir." the guard said.

"So you don't know exactly who she is? Ah but is not matter if tomorrow that ice witch really came then we must change some plan.I will give the blame to that supporter and make her not trustworthy to the ice witch anymore, maybe she will leave in the dungeon forever for have messed with king Hans or they will just kill each other for being a witch ."

* * *

Anna is standing at the front of a gate of the castle but suddenly someone stabbed her at her chest and laugh. Anna collapsed down soaked with blood.

"Noooooooooooooooo"

"Elsa wake up, you have to wake now "Anna shake her sister with fear.

"An..Anna" Elsa sobbed on her sister's shoulder.

"Shhh, it just a nightmare sis nothing happened. I got you." Anna said and rubbed her sister back to calm her down. Anna used to do this cause Elsa have this problem after the great thawed and most of her nightmare is Anna died so she has to be by her side to calm her and hold her. Finally, Elsa goes back to sleep but Anna is not let her go and hold her sister all night.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone sorry for the late update, I'm just finished my examination this for all of your support,I really need some improve hope you guy can be patience with me.

This chapter we are going to Arendelle ...

* * *

The sun is shining brightly as usual but Waze is full of anxious she got nervous, worried and scared plus that she didn't sleep well, this is very terrible.

Mitch enter to the lab by his key guard and to his surprise to see his professor in the lab as early morning.

"Good morning professor are you nervous for today?

Why are you in here at this time?

did you get some sleep or did you eat anything?"

Waze still not notice that Mitch was there.

She deep in thought.

Then Elsa and Anna enter the lab. "Waze are you ready? earth to Waze." Elsa said louder.

"Oh hello, Elsa , Anna.

Sorry, I do not notice you both I'm just thinking.

I have already contact to Kai and he is on the position."Waze said and review her plan again to Elsa.

"So are you ready ?"Waze asked.

Elsa nodded and she hugged Anna tight "I love you sis see you when everything is on set again and don't do anything stupid kay?"

Anna sobbed " I will try to Elsa, You keep yourself safe okay I will not forgive you if you abandon me and leave the queen duties to me understand? this is the princess and little sister order."

Elsa holds her hand squeezes it tight"yes your highness, I will come back to you."

Then they hugged again, Waze turn to her servant

"Maria and Joan please keep Anna company and keep an eye on her okay?.

and Nick, don't get anything happened to her. I will leave Anna in charge here but she can't leave this place or be near my teleport machine until I came back or, Mitch." They all nodded then she turn to Anna.

"This is little sis order too." Waze winked to Anna.

"Okay if you play this card I have nothing to argued "She frowned.

"Keep yourself safe and please take care Elsa for me. You both must come here safe okay that older and little sister order." Anna talked with cries then grab her both sister to her embrace.

"You need to go now, professor." Mitch said

"be safe please," Anna said.

Waze holds hand with Elsa and jumps to Arendelle.

* * *

In Arendelle, both girl land in the snow they hurry to stand up

"Whit come gets in that barn," Elsa said and point out the barn not far from their stand.

They hurry to come inside.

"whoops, no one has seen us right?" Elsa asked.

"No, but I think you have to disguise yourself cause you know your hair is so obvious."

but suddenly someone came in

"Freeze who are you? what you want intruder?."The man said.

Waze put her hand up in surrender "We just the farmer sirs, we doesn't intend to break in your farm, please we about to freeze out there." She said with the tiny voice.

"hmm you both girl can hide here but you should not roaming around at this time.

With the queen and the princess are still missing.I don't know that are they already dead or not."

He lowers his voice. "That dumb ass prince is so tyrant he rises up the tax and let his soldier rape the girl in freely.

You have to be careful. We just hoped and pray that the queen and the princess will save us." He said.

"By the way, I'm Benson the owner of this farm the best farm that the product always use in the castle you know, queen and princess always eat the crops from here. "He said with proudly.

"I'm …Whitney sir, thank you for your help." Waze said.

She thought carefully how to disguise Elsa on this situation. Then Elsa turns to face him, Benson gasped and dropped to his knee.

"My apologies your majesty. I don't know it was you, can I said that I'm so glad to see you, your majesty."

Elsa straight her back and her head held high.

"Rise, it okay.I appreciate your loyalty.

Can I asked about your business, the tax is it true?"

Benson hesitates but finally, he said. "Yes, your majesty it true and about the girl too.

Can you help us please I'm begging you, your majesty." Elsa clenched her jaw and hold her fist tight.

That make Waze step close to her and slowly touch her back but careful not to let Benson see it. Waze, know that Elsa doesn't want her people to see her weakness.

"Absolutely mister Benson I came here to rescue Arendelle

I'm so sorry that I let this thing happened to our kingdom but I will do everything whatever it cost even if my life to get our kingdom back. I give you my word and the queen word can't take back." Elsa said firmly.

"Thank you, your majesty, you have such a good heart ma'am, we very lucky to have you as queen but my queen your life is important as well as kingdom without the queen the kingdom will not survive," Benson said.

"Princess Anna is the next in line she can take care it as well as me.

Thank you for your concern.

If you excuse us I and Whitney have to go to work now.

If it the success I give you permission to meet me at the castle." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you, my queen, and hope the fate and luck be with you. You and your servant can stay here as long as you wish ma'am." Then he leaves the barn.

When she sure that he leaves ,Elsa let the tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey hey, Elsa what wrong? You upset that you let this thing happen to your people, don't you ?"Elsa nodded.

"looked at me Elsa" She still look away.

"Please looked at me " finally she looked at Waze eyes.

"That it, I know it not my place to said this but this is not your fault. It out of your control and now you try and risk everything that you have to get Arendelle back.

You don't give up on yourself or your people. Elsa that it is the good queen do, The great ruler is not just the one who make the people happy or peace, it more than that. It the one that when the people suffer they stand beside his/her subject, help them with all power they have. That Elsa That is you are. Don't you see Benson and other citizen is prayed for you, they want you, not Hans."

Elsa embraces Waze tight. That make sense ,how Whit is so wise. Elsa though.

" Thank you and you can say anything to me .you give me some sense it is your place as my left hand and sister remember."Waze nodded and smiled.

"Well, but it time for me to sneak in the castle.

Remember the plan and wait for the signal okay?"Elsa nodded.

Waze turn to her and smiled to her." Waze be careful "Elsa said

" always, " Waze said and step outside.

* * *

Waze POV

I run across the town and hide at the has many royal guards here.I grab my smartphone and called to Kai

"Everyone is on position right Kai?"

Kai nodded "Yes ma'am" Then I nodded and end the called.

I put the mask on and sneak in the secret garden

I nearly got catch 2 or 3 times but I finally get in.

Thank my kitten shoes(it another of my toy to avoid the sound when you walk)I begin to make the sleeping poison.

"It time to sleeping soldier," I smirked.

Then it all done the poison gas is all around the castle.

Then I signal to Kai and called to Mitch

"Mitch is every mask is in the right position.

" Almost professor but have one in the castle ma'am"

I gasped. "That not good we have traitor I have to get all the soldier in the dungeon first can you open the camera see that who wear that mask and Mitch can you came here too and go to the barn near the castle Elsa is in there." Mitch nodded.

"copy that ma'am" Then after an hour, all the man are under the poison. I try dragged every soldier to the dungeon and found Kai and other soldier do the same but I not trust them now we have a traitor.

Then I feel something at my back "Turn around slowly "Hans point the gun to me.

"Ah the friend of freak queen right?, Now tide them,"He said to the guard 4 of them that come with Kai, they tide Kai too.

" Now where is the freak one hmm."

I said nothing. He slaps my face. I feel the blood sip in my corner mouth.

"You don't have mouth hmm.I ordered you to talk." I split to his face.

"No, you, not my ruler and I'm not the citizen here." Hans takes his knife and cut at my face.

"Oh, that bad your beautiful fair skin now has a deep scar.

It worth to risk yourself to the stranger? Hans said.

"So you still don't talk find, this will be fun, I hope that you don't use that face for the job or something cause it has to be a lot of scars

but if you can survive from here ."

* * *

At the barn, Mitch is here now and see everything that happened to Waze with the camera .

Elsa gasped with horror.

"We have to do something Mitch. He might torture her till dead."

Mitch looked freezing and don't know what to do.

"What do you suggest your majesty."

Elsa looked at Mitch "We go to my castle." Elsa said


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, guy! It had been a while since I update this story. I don't Know that you guy still interested in this story or not.

By the way, let me know what you think and thank you for your support.

* * *

Hans continues torture Waze, he keeps kicking and cutting her skin.

Where is Kai and other? Did Mitch found out about this? Waze thought.

She had to keep it in don't let them know. Waze thought.

"So you still don't talk? What did that freak do to you? Why you so loyal to her" Hans said.

Now he chains her up at the branch outside the castle.

Waze ignored him, she let out some noise when he whipped her back but she doesn't say any word.

"Okay if you do not want to say anything then you are useless. Keep torturing her until her unconscious or say something "Hans said to the two soldiers

"Yes sir" They said and dragged Waze out.

"Not so fast "Mitch said and charge Hans with an electric gun he takes his mask off.

Hans tries to grab Mitch neck but it too late he breathes full of sleep gas to his lungs.

The two soldiers get ice freeze both their feet.

"Release her now! No? Okay then "Elsa take off their mask too. Then they collapsed with Elsa punch and Mitch electric gun shot.

Elsa runs to hold Waze in her arm. "Hey, whit do you hear me?"

Waze stayed still not moving.

"Please talk to me "Elsa said and shook her.

Waze caught she split some blood out and open her eyes.

"Hey, Elsa are you alright?"

What!Is she insane? She is the one that hurting now.

"Am I hurt? You the one that looks so terrible right now. How are you feeling? "Elsa asked.

"I feel cold and dizzy if you asked, by the way, thank you for saving my life."

Then Waze starts shaking, sweating in Elsa arm.

"Oh boy ...Sugar" Waze whisper with her shaking voice.

"What?" Elsa asked with confused.

"I…need…su..sugar…diabetes.." Waze speak with fatigue her vision id begin to blur then it come to black.

"Oh my god, Whit " Elsa called Whit but she unconscious now.

"Mitch can you dragged Hans and other to the dungeon" Mitch nodded and Elsa give Mitch her ice lock so no one could open it only her can.

Then Elsa carries Waze to her room.

After that Mitch knocked to the door.

"Mitch did you know diabetes, Whitney said before she collapsed" Mitch grasped.

"Damn it, I should know better. Why I'm so stupid she always has the syringe." Mitch mutter to he found it the injects it to Waze.

"Mitch can you watch her for a while I will go look out for Kai."He seems hesitated. "But your majesty is it wise to go out there alone and no back up?" Elsa bit her not sure for it either. Then the loud scream inside her room. Elsa quickly came inside."Hey, Whitt what happened? "But she saw only Whit on the bed rolling on her wound. Elsa tried to stop her before her wound gets worse."Hey, Waze wake up you okay now you safe Waze! Whitney! Suddenly Waze opens her eyes tear row down her cheek she grab Elsa hand and squeezes it hard."Elsaaa…I'm sor sorry. I'm not good enough to stop this fight I make you risk, I make Kai risk too. Please don't hurt me."Elsa shocked for her reply she has been so much hurt? "You don't have to worries okay .Hans has been in the dungeon cannot hurt you anymore and I can't do all of this without you remember that. You just lie down here and rest okay? This is my order as your sister .I have to go check out …around. "Elsa said and keep a stronger smiled to Waze. But Waze grabs her hand her eyes wide with fear "No Elsa you can't go out there alone it not safe and we don't know who the traitor .If is you go I will go with you. Waze said firmly and stand up. She is fear, yes! but she cannot let Elsa go alone either" I will go even if you like it or not."

Elsa hesitated and know too well that she cannot stop her. "Alright, Whit but you need to stay beside me all the time and after wedone you must to laid down immediately deal? "Elsa said with her big sister voice like she cannot argue. "Okay deal then let's go. "Waze grabbed her bag and start to walk she got a little dizzy and nearly lost balance she winced in pain quietly don't want Elsa to knowin the time of isolation Elsa hearing is very sensitive so she heard that Waze is still hurt and can't control her balance well so she decide to let her grab her shoulder for help. "Don't you think it not proper besideI'm just slow you down. I know that now you consider me as your sister but this is in yourcastle , beside your kingdom you have to act like a queen I even not dare called youfirst name besidesI'm fine I can walked. "She chuckles but stumbles a little bit and Elsa grab her. "Whitney Waze yes you not my sister by blood but love bond us. Anna will not let you think like this if she heard you said this. I'm the queen and I've my right to judge what it proper all not .so right now grab my shoulder and shut up, if you still want to come beside I will dump a snow to you head if I heard you called me yourmajesty ,understand? Elsa said with her big sister voice. So Waze just stared and nodded, she reach her hand to grab Elsa smiled. "That my girl, let go!

* * *

While they walk around and they walk pass through the large window Waze said "Elsa those ship is you isn't it? She said and point at the warrior ship that came closer to the docked. "No the flat is from Weselton the traitor that know us plan will tell him after his co-worker with Hans .he let Hans be the king then Arendell will re- open the trade with Weselton and that Duke will continue robbery our citizen. "Elsa said with angry. "OH that horrible so he came here to help Hans so we must do something. Waze said. "That ship will arrived round 3 hour I will find my soldier at the dungeon first to go protect citizen then I will freeze the fjord so they can't come here oh and free Kristoff too. "Waze nodded they hurries go to the dungeon. Elsa saw Hans and the traitor still sleeping she manage to create a thick wall of ice so they can't go out. Then she found Gerda and other maid in one cell. "OH my goodness Gerda Bridget Tanya do you hear me."Gerda startle. "OH thank god your majesty. You still arrived. "Gerda and other of her servant curtsey deep. "Yes thank you but we have to hurry Weselton ship have come closer. OH what! I can't open it."Elsa don't have a key and she can't froze it to break cause some of them have chain so the ice will bite them. "Don't worries Elsa I got it."Waze said Then she pick the lock with her strand. "Okay almost yes! Got it."She cries out. Then Gerda run out and hugged the young queen. She sobbed at her shoulder since the late King and Queen pass away. Gerda the trusted servant and head of the maid became like the mother for both of royal sister. "I'm glad you still alive ma'am. We think that Arendell will be destroyed without the royal family when you and you sister disappeared we so fear and loss of hope. "She still sobbing. "I'm sorry Gerda, everyone that make you worries but everything will be find, I promises .If anything happened to will take care of she still alive too but I keep her somewhere safe. "She rubbed Gerda back. "OH your majesty I sorry for this, I know it not proper to embrace the queen. Forgive me please." Gerda bowed deep down. "It okay Gerda don't be worries but where is the other that still be loyal "Gerda lead the way and Waze free them all. "Okay gentlemen listen to me. I commanded you all of the soldier to go out there with me at the dock some of you the royal guard please keep the palace safe and not let any prisoner escape. "Captain Gudmun her personal guard nodded. "Okay so who know where master Kristoff and Olaf is? "Elsa asked. "They must be in the special dungeon that last time Hans put you in ma'am "Captain Gudmun said. "Okay lead the way Captain. "Elsa said and when they arrive Waze prick the lock .Kristoff prepared for the attacked and when he see Elsa. "Elsa! You alive. "Kristoff said and embrace her tight followed by her talking snowman Olaf "oh I miss your warm hug Olaf. "Elsa said and Olaf giggled. "But we have something to carry on first let get to the throne room. "Elsa said and every one bowed to her.


End file.
